Tears Of An Angel
by VickyRoyers
Summary: "Quem diria que quem eu achei que me faria feliz, me fez sofrer tanto. E que quem eu achava que me fazia sofrer, me faz tão feliz." ONE-SHOT, UN.


_"Se a vida te dá limões, faça um suco de uva. É mais gostoso."_

Era um dia calmo em Konoha e as crianças brincavam alegremente, adultos faziam suas obrigações, etc. O dia perfeito. Ou pelo menos **quase**.

Naruto estava em seu quarto, num pequeno apartamento, dormindo. O que, mesmo ele sendo que é, era estranho, pois já eram oito horas da manhã. E isso porque era segunda-feira.

Sakura já estava com os nós dos dedos vermelhos de tanto que batia na porta do garoto. Estava furiosa, então, finalmente, liberou sua raiva interior e deu seu soco mais forte na porta, fazendo a mesma ser arrancada das dobradiças.

– Naruto! Acorda seu idiota! – com fogo nos olhos, a rosada arrancou a segunda porta. A do quarto do garoto.

– Na- calou-se quando viu que não havia ninguém lá. – Onde esse imbecí- mais uma vez foi interrompida, mas dessa vez por Naruto.

O garoto, por trás dela, abraçou-a pela cintura e beijou seu pescoço. A menina ficou estática. Ela apenas não conseguia se mexer enquanto sentia os calafrios subirem sua espinha. Logo após perceber o estado dela, Naruto passou para o ouvido de Sakura e sussurrou.

_– __Bom dia... - __disse após beijar seu rosto._

– É... b-bom dia... – Sakura não conseguia esconder que estava cheia de prazer. Era simplesmente impossível. Seu rosto adquiriu um rubor violento, suas pernas ficaram bambas, seus gemidos eram contidos com deveras dificuldade.

Naruto posicionou-se à sua frente e iniciou uma sequência de beijos que subiam lentamente pelo pescoço da rosada.

– Naruto... - deixou-se ser empurrada até a parede, recostando-se contra a mesma. – Ah... para com isso. Nós estamos atrasados. - era impossível, até mesmo para Sakura, segurar os instintos humanos. Era impossível. O prazer estava tomando conta de seu corpo.

O loiro passou a beijar docemente a boca da menina. Sakura saiu de si e esqueceu que estava no mundo. Ela não queria, mas, automaticamente, empurrava Naruto, que estava só de cueca, para a cama. Ao deitarem, sem parar o beijo, Naruto começou a abrir o zíper da blusa da rosada.

– Você sabe impressionar, né? – disse Sakura entre o beijo.

– Hum... Você já quer, né? – riu.

– NÃO! Para, Naruto! – gritou enquanto saía de cima dele.

– Tá bom, então. - riu novamente.

– Anda! Vamos logo. Se veste e vem. – aborrecida, Sakura disse enquanto ajeitava sua roupa.

Naruto levantou-se quieto e andou até sua amada, mas como Sakura já estava preparada, depositou-lhe um soco no rosto. Ou melhor, tentou. Ele foi mais rápido e segurou seu punho, puxando-a para perto de si.

– Eu não acredito que depois de doze anos você ainda gosta de me bater. – Naruto segurava as duas mãos de Sakura. Após alguns segundos refletindo, ele as passou pelo seu pescoço fazendo-a entrelaçar seus braços na nuca dele.

– Não... eu não gosto. - disse abraçando-o mais forte e encostando sua cabeça no peito do loiro. – Naruto. - chamou.

– O que foi? – perguntou beijando sua cabeça

– Por que você me ama tanto? Eu não sou linda como a Ino, não sou doce como a Hinata e nem esperta como a Ten-Ten. Por que você faz tanta questão de me aturar?- perguntou.

– Hum... vem cá. – Naruto a segurou pela e a guiou para que sentassem. Ele sentou na cama e Sakura sentou em seu colo. – Eu te amo porque você é mais doce que a Ino, mais esperta que a Hinata e mais linda que Ten-Ten, Hinata e Ino juntas. Você, pra mim, é o caminho mais curto pro paraíso. Você é o céu pra mim. Pra mim você é... você é a Sakura. - depositou-lhe um beijo calmo. – Mas e você? Você me ama? - Sakura olhou pra ele assustada.

– Claro! Por que essa pergunta besta?

– Só pra confirmar. - riu. – Por quê?

– Pelo mesmo motivo que você me ama.

– Eu sou mais bonito que a Ino?! Ai, mana. Eu sei. - riram.

–Não. Porque você é você. - beijou-o intensamente. Um beijo que, mesmo cheio de prazer, demonstrava tantos sentimentos que ela não podia mostrar de outra forma, a não ser aquela.

– Mas vem cá. - beijou-a. – Eu – beijo. – não sou – beijo demorado. – lindão? – agora ela o olhava muito assustada.

– Hum, pergunta difícil. - riram. – Você não é lindo, você é perfeito! – voltou a beijá-lo.

Jogaram-se na cama selvagemente enquanto se beijavam apaixonadamente.

– Nossa, como odeio essas suas roupas! – disse sem deixar de beijá-la.

– Por quê? Não fico bem com elas? – perguntou rindo, sem parar de beijá-lo.

– Não. Porque você fica melhor sem elas. - riram.

– Então... eu devo tirá-las? – perguntou com a voz mais sexy.

– Por mim, você jamais as colocaria. – Naruto estava irritadíssimo com aquelas roupas. E, mesmo que seus nervos estivessem para estourar, sua excitação era mais presente. Então ele a beijou de novo. Mas, agora, ele tirava as roubas te Sakura. – Vamos, ajude-me. - continuou entre o beijo.

E assim ela fez. Vagarosamente, suas roupas iam sendo tiradas até que eles estivessem completamente nus. Seus corpos chocavam-se de uma maneira que parecia ensaiada. E, de certa forma, era. Pois faziam aquilo sempre e o fogo jamais acabaria.

Naruto encaixou-se entre as pernas de Sakura, fazendo-a sentir sua excitação mais presente quando ele iniciou a penetração. Ele não ia devagar pois sabia que Sakura suportaria. Afinal, ela não era mais virgem.

As estocadas eram mais fortes e rápidas conforme o volume dos gemidos de Sakura que, por sinal, eram bem altos. Era possível escutá-los de fora do apartamento. Até porque ele estava sem porta. Mas isso era um detalhe que deixariam para mais tarde Naruto a beijou para abafar os gemidos.

– Ai, meu Deus... isso. Vai! – Sakura gritava de prazer no ouvido de Naruto e ele não hesitava em obedecê-la. Cada vez mais rápido e mais forte ele ia vinha dentro dela.

Depois de um tempo, trocaram de posição. Sakura rebolava em cima do membro de Naruto e, dessa vez, era ele quem gemia. Mas não tão alto quanto ela, como agora há pouco. E, sem perceber, Naruto já sentia que não aguentaria mais para segurar.

– Ah, droga. Eu não consigo mais segurar. - disse entre arfadas. – Ah, vai sair! – e, como dito, logo Naruto chegou ao clímax dentro de Sakura.

– Ah... que gostoso, amor. - Sakura havia adorado. A rosada nem saiu do lugar. Ela apenas deitou no peito de Naruto. – Eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse ficar tão bom.

– Com prática, tudo fica perfeito. E digamos que eu pretendo _praticar mais... _– sussurrou em seu ouvido. Riram.

– Ai,, meu Deus! A Tsunade-sama vai nos matar!- Sakura saiu de cima de Naruto e levantou-se rapidamente, mas sentou-se de volta desajeitadamente. Sua visão estava embaçada e suas pernas estavam bambas. Sentiu-se levemente enjoada, mas não sabia exatamente o porquê. Naruto estranhou, mas achou que ela só estava cansada. Ao tentar se levantar novamente, perdeu o equilíbrio mais uma vez e, dessa vez, Naruto estranhou e a segurou para que ela não caísse no chão e se machucasse.

– O que aconteceu, querida?

– Eu não sei. Estou me sentindo um pouco tonta. Talvez tenha sido porque eu não tomei café da manhão ou-

– Espera aqui, tá bom? – ele a interrompeu, deitando-a de volta. – Descanse um pouco. Você deve estar cansada, afinal tivemos uma missão muito desgastante ontem e você acordou muito cedo. Deixe que eu vou até Tsunade. Direi que você ficou doente e que eu estava cuidando de você. Tudo bem? – disse e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Não, eu estou bem. Posso ir com você.

– Apenas descanse. Por favor. - tomou a mão de Sakura nas suas e a colocou em cima de seu peito, na direção de seu coração. – Você não parece realmente bem. E é assim que eu me sinto quando você está mal. - disse após certificar-se que ela havia sentido seus batimentos cardíacos descompassados.

Sakura estava estática. Ela realmente não estava bem, mas não era nada muito preocupante. E, de fato, ela estava cansada. Mas o mai chocante, para ela, não foi o fato de ela estar em condições de sair ou não, e sim a preocupação de Naruto. Eles participavam de missões quase impossíveis juntos. Muito mais perigosas do que uma simples tontura e ele estava assustado com aquilo? Havia algo de errado. Talvez ele soubesse de algo que ela não sabia.

– Tá, mas... volta logo, ok? – pediu carinhosamente.

– Tá bom. Sei que você vai morrer de saudades. - riu enquanto vestia suas roupas. Logo após isso, sentou-se de volta ao lado de Sakura.

– Não que isso seja verdade, mas quero você aqui. - beijou-o.

– Ah! Tem umas roupas suas no armário. Quando você conseguir se levantar, pode ir lá pegar se quiser. - disse levantando-se. – Eu te amo. - deu-lhe um último beijo e foi embora.

– Tchau. - beijou-o de volta e acenou, vendo-o deixar o local.

Algum tempo depois, Sakura fez o que Naruto sugeriu e foi buscar as roupas no armário. Quando abriu as portas, deparou-se com algo que realmente a impressionou. Viu várias fotos deles juntos. Ele realmente não queria esquecê-la se um dia eles se separassem. Mas o que mais a emocionou foi uma única foto. A foto em que ela e Sasuke estavam abraçados, na época em que eles ainda estavam... juntos.

Sakura lembrava-se muito bem daquela foto. Jamais esqueceria.

**_..._**

– _Anda, Sasuke! Só um sorriso! – Sakura o forçava a sorrir._

– _Não! Eu não quero bater foto! – disse de braços cruzados e evitando contato visual com Sakura, Naruto e a câmera._

– _Anda, theme! Sorri logo! – disse Naruto._

– _Naruto! Não o chame de theme! – fechou a cara. Nem parecia que tinham quinze anos. Pareciam um bando de criancinhas._

– _Deixa esse dobe, Sakura! Ele é só um invejoso idiota. – Sasuke riu de Naruto._

_Naruto, que estava encostado em um tronco de uma árvore, levantou-se e saiu andando._

– _Aí, vocês! Vão bater a foto ou não!? – o fotógrafo irritando-se._

–_Tá, vai. Bate logo! – disse Sasuke.._

_Sakura sorria e o Uchiha estava sério quando viram Naruto escorregando em uma casca de banana. Sasuke riu histericamente. Até Sakura assustou-se, mas estava ocupada demais rindo do tombo de Naruto._

_O fotógrafo aproveitou e bateu a foto. A única foto em que Sasuke sorria de verdade._

**...**

Alguns meses depois, Sakura viu o verdadeiro cretino que Sasuke era ao descobrir que ele estava com outra garota. Então eles terminaram. E, mais algum tempo depois, Naruto saiu do país para fazer um treinamento avançado por dois anos.

Nesse meio tempo, Sakura descobriu que quem realmente ela amava jamais a faria sofrer como Sasuke a fez. E, quando o reencontrou, não pensou duas vezes em se entregar por completo a ele. Com 17 anos, Naruto e Sakura já se amavam intensamente. E, desde então, não se soltaram mais.

Sakura deixou rolar uma lágrima no rosto. Eram mais como lágrimas de anjo.

– Quem diria que quem eu achei que me fazia feliz, me faria sofrer tanto. E quem eu achava que me fazia sofrer, me faz tão feliz. Eu te amo tanto... - pegou suas roupas e se vestiu. Logo após isso, deitou-se novamente para esperar Naruto. E, quando ele finalmente chegou, Sakura já se encontrava dormindo. Ele não queria acordá-la, então deu-lhe um beijo e deitou-se vagarosamente ao seu lado, aconchegando-se no calor do corpo de sua amada. Adornou-a com seus braços e sussurrou um breve "Eu te amo" em seus cabelos rosados. Dali em diante, muito os aguardava. Contudo, estavam felizes, amavam-se como nunca e jamais se deixariam. Então, fosse o que fosse, nada mudaria entre eles. O amor não mudaria entre eles.

_"Mas se a vida te d__er __mais uma chance p__a__ra fazer certo, faça direito."_


End file.
